


Girlvember 2018 (Romellura)

by bigfishmurphy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Cute lesbians, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Flowers, LETS GO LESBIANS, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mermaids, Mutual Pining, Pining, Road Trips, Stargazing, Trans Character, Trans Romelle (Voltron), girlvember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfishmurphy/pseuds/bigfishmurphy
Summary: join me in november 2018 as i proceed to write disaster lesbians. i lov girlsPrompts:Day 1 - Secret Flower CodeDay 2 - A Hand to HoldDay 3 - MermaidDay 4 - Love LettersDay 5 - SoulmatesDay 6 - ColoursDay 7 - Fake DatingDay 8 - SportsDay 9 - Childhood CrushDay 10 - Iconic Movie/ShowDay 11 - DomesticDay 12 - ShoppingDay 13 - Long DistanceDay 14 - First DateDay 15 - Free SpaceDay 16 - A Day at the BeachDay 17 - Formal EventDay 18 - StargazingDay 19 - Road TripDay 20 - Sleepover GamesDay 21 - Amusement ParkDay 22 - Sun and MoonDay 23 - FlirtingDay 24 - CryptidsDay 25 - School DaysDay 26 - Soft/PunkDay 27 - DiaryDay 28 - KissesDay 29 - Pride!Day 30 - Photographs





	Girlvember 2018 (Romellura)

It started with geranium. After the battle, when Allura was in the hospital, Romelle started bringing her flowers.

"I saw this in the gift shop, and I thought you might like it!"

Romelle said, and she handed the flower to a blushing Allura.

"The clerk said it meant 'true friendship,' and I know we haven't gotten to know each other long, but I'd like us to have a true friendship, you know? Us Alteans have to stay together, especially after that whole incident with Lotor-"

Allura kept nodding her head, as Romelle rambled about various things, like juniberries and how much she missed her colony. It was sweet she cared. They kept talking throughout the night, with Romelle mostly taking lead of the conversation. Allura would make little quips and comments throughout many stories, like the one where Bandor accidentally slept for almost a whole quintant.

They found themselves getting closer physically throughout the night, but both of them were too flustered to point it out. It was almost 1am when Allura finally fell asleep, Romelle napping right next to each other. (They were both blushing, disaster lesbians the next morning.)

Almost three days went by, and Allura was still recovering.

"When are you getting out? It's been so long!" Romelle fussed.

"Hush, it has only been a few quintants." Allura replied.

"Well, it _feels_ like half a phoeb! You ought to be healed right now, it's only common sense."

"I don't think human medical technologies are as advanced as the Alteans. Try to be patient, Romelle."

That's when Romelle placed a flower behind Allura's ear. "This one is a 'golden-bod', I think. It means 'good fortune', which the desk woman told me means it wishes you good luck, and I think you need a little bit of that luck right now." Romelle expressed.

"You look tired, you should get some rest."

They fell asleep even closer that time.

It had been two movements, and Allura was still bed-ridden. Romelle continued to visit her, still gifting her numerous types of flowers, some were grouped together, like last Tuesday when Allura found three flowers by her bedside. There was a yellow tulip, heather, and a pink camellia.

When she asked Romelle for the meanings, she just blushed and stammered, "The meanings don't really matter, it's the thought that counts. Lance told me that."

Other types of flowers Allura woke up to included: pink carnations, gardenia, blue hyacinth, morning glory, pansy, and a single yellow tulip left in her hands after a decidedly chilly hospital night. Every time Allura requested the meanings, Romelle would try to change the topic.

"It's like she is hiding something," Allura ranted to Hunk. "I don't know how to ask her what it is, will you advise me on the situation?"

Hunk asked, "What flower did she give you today, Princess? I learned flower language in high school, I could help you out."

" _Flowers,_ " she corrected. "A daffodil and an orchid."

Hunk had just laughed.

"What does it mean, Hunk?! What is Romelle trying to tell me?"

Hunk just kept laughing.

Another movement later, and Allura was finally allowed to travel around the hospital. As soon as she was given the green light, Romelle had bounced into her room like a newborn deer.

"Walk with me!" Romelle practically shouted. The nurses shushed her. "I have something to show you," she replied more quietly.

They reached the hospital gardens, and Romelle sat down on a bench, with Allura following intimately behind. It was calm and quiet, a silence hushed among the flowers.

"I wanted to give you this."

It was a vivid red carnation, held in the perfect curves of Romelle's hand. Allura blushed.

"And...what does this one mean?"

"It means-well really, you could interpret it many other ways, but this is the meaning I'm using-'longing and admiration', which if you have not noticed by now, I long for and admire you."

Allura took the carnation in her hands.

"It's beautiful, thank you Romelle."

"I-I want to court you, Allura. I have two other flowers. This one," Romelle said, picking up a yellow carnation, "means rejection. If you take this one, I promise that I will not bring it up again, but if you choose this one," she added, holding ambrosia, "means 'Your love is reciprocated.' If-" Allura placed her hand on the one with the ambrosia, and settled the other one in the tangles of Romelle's hair as she kissed her into silence. Romelle kissed back.

~

Occasionally, you'll find them both handing each other flowers not-so-subtly, wishing each other good luck in their secret flower language; before missions, after breakfast, at odd hours of the day; it's quite sweet. There is always, however, the same flower on top of their nightstand.

It's an orange blossom. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand that's my first romellura fic of the month!!
> 
> criticism is allowed! this is my first oneshot and i wanna know how i did.


End file.
